Separated
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: Love can not be stopped even if you are two people from different worlds. Legolas x Hermione one shot


_**Separated**_

_A/N – I do not own LOTR or HP. _

_This is my first cross over fanfic._

_Please do not flame. _

_Thank you enjoy!_

The sound of heavy foot-steps echoed through out the empty corridor. Twilight had taken over as soon as day had passed. Not a single sound could be heard. The portraits of the great halls all slept in this peaceful night. However only one living creature remains awake.

Through blood shot eyes tears ran down her cheeks. The fast running witch made no attempt to wipe the salty tears from her eyes. Not giving a care about where she was going the witch continued to run aimlessly throughout the castle. Her hands reached forward pushing a door open and soon her legs gave in.

Feeling herself fall over she grasped a thin cloth that sat on an object concealing it. Along with the cloth she fell to the floor for it wasn't enough to keep her steady. The dust spread through out the air and she immediately brought her arms up shielding her eyes from the dust.

As soon as the room began to clear she removed her arms from her face gazing at the object that stood before her.

How long the object stood in that very spot she did not know. But what she did know was that the object was a beautiful oval shaped mirror as tall as her. There were engravings on the rim of the glass that she could not read. The mirror itself was sparkling and looked as if it were brand new. Slowly she stood up to place her hand on it.

The second her fingertips made contact with the oval shaped mirror it began show mist. The glass became foggy and not long after the surface cleared showing something remarkable in her eyes.

Gazing into the mirror she saw a whole new world. There were luscious trees everywhere. The leaves were all different shades of green. There were beautiful palace-like structures rising high into the sky. The longer she stared into the mirror the more she became enchanted by the scenery.

Slowly she touched the mirror again hoping that maybe she could touch something from such a beautiful land. Sadly she felt nothing but a cold hard surface.

"Who are you?" a voice asked her.

She pulled her hand close to her heart startled. She was so upset about not being able to touch the scenery that she did not notice a person standing before her.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said softly unsure whether to trust this man before her.

The man stared at her through his brown eyes. She did not look to be a danger to him and so his serious expression changed. A wide smile stretched his handsome features as he set his bow and arrow down, "Why do you weep Lady Hermione?"

He asked her sharing his kindness to her.

"It is none of your concern," she said watching his every move with suspicion.

"I apologize, Lady Hermione. I feel that I make you uneasy, so I shall properly introduce myself…I am Legolas son of Thandruil."

Hermione nodded, "I apologize as well for my rude remark Legolas."

"Tis' not a problem. I believe I would have responded the same way if I were you. "

Hermione continued to stare at him. He was very handsome yet something about him seemed unreal to her. It was as if he was perfect in every way. Long blonde hair that seemed very silky to the touch. Beautiful fair complexion that revealed no signs of blemishes. His eyes. Such eyes as his contained warmth and cheeriness. She took in his very being realizing that she could not find a single flaw from this man until her eyes caught his ears.

This whole time she had been thinking him a man yet his ears do not resemble ears of a man. Suddenly her sadness disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of fascination.

"Are you an elf?" she blurted out forgetting her once emotional state.

Legolas smiled kindly to her, "Yes I am."

"But you don't look like the elves here," Hermione then realized something.

"How can you see me?" she asked.

"There is a glass wall at the side entrance to the palace of Elrond. I happened to see something quite unusual. Somehow this glass became misty and not too long I saw you."

Hermione gazed at him in awe. There was another world out there and she had discovered it. She felt the adrenaline rush run through her veins as the urge to ask him several questions grew increasingly.

"I can see you have many questions you'd like to ask of me," Legolas said.

"You have no idea…but it's really late here where I am. I need to go. Maybe we can speak to each other another time?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course. I too would like to find out exactly what is going on. Very well good night Lady Hermione."

"Thank you Legolas," she replied excited for the next time they would speak to each other.

Hermione retrieved the cloth she pulled on earlier and placed it back on top of the mirror. Her legs carried her towards the door. She slowly turned around to take one last glance at the concealed object before silently shutting the door. There was so much she wanted to know. What happened earlier was a bit strange especially their exchange of words. But for some reason she felt she could trust Legolas the elf.

As soon as morning arrived Hermione quickly ate her breakfast, attended all her classes, and ran straight to the room where the mirror was. Harry and Ron had stared at her strangely for her quick exit out of transfiguration. She was always the last one to leave that class.

This time Hermione ran faster than she ever had in her life.

As soon as she entered the room she cast a spell to shut the door and lock it. She tossed her black worn out book bag to the side and reached for the thin white fabric that hid the mirror. Pulling the cloth off, the mirror began to fog once again like the night before. Not too long her eyes caught sight of Legolas.

She saw him seated across the mirror reading. Legolas looked up from the book and smiled his warm smile.

"Lady Hermione," he said putting aside his book taking a seat in front of the glass.

"Were you waiting?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes I was."

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had classes I needed to go to."

"Classes?"

"Yes, I study magic."

"Really? You can do that?"

"I'm sorry. I never mentioned to you that I'm a witch," she said taking a seat on the floor.

"You look very young to be a witch," Legolas eyed her.

"Well in my world we have a school for young witches and wizards like me. They teach us all about it, how to use magic, and all kinds of things like that."

Legolas gave her a look of fascination. He never knew there was such a world like hers. Wanting to know more about her world he asked her several questions. Hermione was equally interested in his world. Soon the two of them engaged themselves in long conversations about anything and everything. Neither of them knew how long they had been speaking to one another but when Hermione looked out the window she released a gasp.

"What's wrong? Lady Hermione?" he asked her worriedly.

"I didn't realize how long we were talking for," she said seeing the dark night sky through the window to her right.

"Legolas I really enjoyed speaking with you today. Your world and its customs are very interesting."

"Your world too is very interesting Lady Hermione," Legolas said standing up, "Lady Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible to speak with you again in the near future?" he asked.

"Of course, how about tomorrow? I will come back the same time."

"I would very much like that Lady Hermione."

Hermione smiled gathering her belongings. She bid him good night before leaving the room.

For the next few days going to class and leaving in an instant to visit a certain elf had been her new routine. Hermione enjoyed his company. There were times where they said nothing at all. She would simply sit in front of the mirror watching him. She didn't need to speak to him all the time to feel content. As the days flew by she spent more and more time sitting before the mirror.

The room that once had nothing but the mirror now had a table and a lamp. As the days turned to weeks the objects in the room began to increase as well. Beside the window was a study desk. Across it was a couch for her to sit on. There were days where she would sit there speaking to Legolas for such long periods of time that she would fall asleep in front of the mirror. Because of that she placed a small rug in front of the mirror for her to sit on and lie down on it.

Being around him was like being in heaven. He was charming and very respectful to her. Whenever she had a lot of assignments Legolas would simply pick out a book and sit in front of the glass leaving her to study. Every now and then he would glance at her seeing her intense expression. It only brought a smile to his face. He had never seen anyone so dedicated to learning especially a dedicated woman like her. In his world most human females were not interested in learning about anything except for taking care of their families and how to finish their household chores. But Hermione was different. She is a witch after all.

What he enjoyed the most was watching her practice new spells. There are times where she would go over her textbooks and rehearse a certain spell. When she mastered the spell she would always give him a sweet smile of happiness. To him she was beautiful every time she had that smile.

He did not know how long since they first met one another. It felt as if he's known her his whole life.

He watched her get up from her bed stretching her arms.

This was another one of his favorite moments.

Whenever Hermione stayed in that room for a whole night she would wake up the next day happy to see him. He never said it to her but he loved watching her wake up.

"Good morning Legolas!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning Lady Hermione."

Suddenly a frown was displayed on her face.

"Please do not call me Lady Hermione. It makes me feel …..old," she said unable to place the right word.

"If it is what you wish then I shall refrain from calling you Lady Hermione."

"Thank you Legolas."

"You're welcome."

Returning to her cheerful mode, Hermione took a seat in front of the mirror.

"The Yule Ball is coming," she said.

"That's great!"

"Not really," she glanced to the floor sadly.

"Why?"

"I have no one to escort me," she said.

"You have Ron," he suggested.

She shook her head.

"I thought you told me that –

"Ron will never ask me to be his escort! He made that clear to me the minute he chose her," she said harshly.

Seeing her this way made his heart ache. He knew about everyone and everything that went on around her. The second time he ever saw her cry was when she ran to him to meet with him earlier than usual. That day she confided in him everything she felt. She had told him about her and her friend Ron. The reason why she was crying when they first met. Hermione had loved Ron unconditionally yet he had chosen another.

When she had told him about the Yule Ball she had flat out said she did not care about it. It was he who told her to go to the Yule Ball and enjoy herself there. After all its not healthy to lock herself in a room while she could be enjoying the ball and spending time with her friends.

But being Hermione she was stubborn and refuses to even talk about the Yule Ball.

"You don't have to go with Ron," he said gently trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to go to the Ball Legolas."

"Hermione, I will not force you to but I think you should go."

"Why?"

"Well," Legolas looked away from her, "I've been thinking that maybe we should not speak to each other anymore."

"What?"

"Hermione please listen to me," and so she did.

"Since we first met I can see that we speak to each other more and more. And now I'm beginning to think that well, I may be taking your life away."

"You're not taking my life away from me."

"I am…look around you Hermione. This room was once dark and empty. Now it has everything you need. You don't even leave this room unless you go to class and to eat. You need to return to your old life."

"Legolas –

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione could feel her eyes watering, "No don't do this to me."

She watched him get up and walk away from the mirror.

That day was the last time they ever saw each other.

Hermione continued her daily routine however. Not once did she miss a day to gaze at the mirror waiting for him to return. After dinner she would sit in front of it just staring blankly at a mirror that showed her reflection. There was no mist, no sound, not even a bright light. Deep in her heart she knew he was right but she couldn't get herself to admit it.

Since Harry had been busy with Ginny and Ron had rejected her feelings Legolas was the only one that was there for her.

She felt so alone with out him.

It was now five days until the Yule Ball. Still nothing. Hermione simply dropped her book bag to the floor and waited for him.

She would not give up.

Four days until the Yule Ball. Still the same. Hermione had no date. Once again she took a seat and waited for his return.

Three days until the Yule Ball. Nothing. She decided to stay away from the mirror today. Taking Legolas's advice she left Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade and look for a dress to wear.

Two days until the Yule Ball. It was Wednesday. Nothing at all. Using her energy Hermione dragged her desk to the center of the mirror. She sat emotionlessly on the chair and did her homework glancing up at the mirror every now and then.

One day left until the Yule Ball. Thursday. Very uneventful like usual. The lioness pressed her hand onto the mirror.

"Legolas please come back," she whispered releasing a single tear from her eye.

Friday, the day of the Ball. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Why bother looking pretty when she wasn't even happy. Her thin fingers touched a strand of hair tucking it behind her ear. She stood wearing silver heels in a light blue dress that flowed elegantly. It was long and strapless exposing her smooth creamy shoulders. Little make up was on her face to show natural beauty. If one didn't know any better they would probably mistake her for an angel.

Hermione took one last look at the mirror waiting for him.

Once again there was nothing.

Tears formulated in her eyes and before she knew it her hands flew to her face and her shoulders shook. She was sobbing now as she slowly fell to the floor.

On the other side it pained him to see her this way. In truth, he never left. He had always been there watching her wait for him, calling out for him, wasting her life away just waiting. At first he thought she would get used to him not being around. But when she made no change in her daily routine he felt compelled to stay.

As an elf he had the ability to see great distances. He did not need to be near the mirror to see that she was sitting in front of the mirror. Legolas never truly left her. He only sat afar watching her, waiting for her to forget him.

But she would not forget him.

Deciding that he should return the mirror began to fog up while she continued to cry.

"Hermione," he whispered, "please do not weep for me. I am here now. Please smile once again."

She whipped her head up tears falling down her eyes, "Legolas?" she choked.

"I am terribly sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have left."

Hermione desperately wanted to throw herself at him and hug him but she couldn't.

"It's okay," she said placing her hand on the mirror. Legolas did the same placing his hand on the glass where her hand was. She stared at him wiping the last of her tears.

"I wish…I really wish I can touch you," she whispered.

"I too wish to touch you."

Leaning forward Hermione took a step to the mirror placing her head where his chest was. If only they were not separated she would be in his arms right now.

"The Yule Ball Hermione, you must not be late."

"I don't care."

"Hermione –

"No! I want to be here, with you Legolas," she pressed herself closer to the mirror.

"But –

"If I am to go to the ball I will not go unless you are with me."

He stared at her sadly, "You know that is impossible."

"I know and that's why I want to stay here. Legolas I do not care if I am locked in here for the rest of my life. I want…" she did not continue.

Backing away from the mirror, "I love you, Legolas."

He stood there stunned.

"I love you so much and it hurts so much. Why do we have to be like this?" she put her hand once again on the surface of the mirror, "I want to feel you so bad, but I can't. I want to leave here and be with you. I I I don't know when I started to feel this way but I know that everyday I could feel myself being drawn to you."

Legolas pressed his fingers to the glass, "I love you as well Hermione. Not being with you pains me greatly. But do not be sad my love. We will be with each other one day."

Hermione nodded. Slowly she took small steps to the mirror. Leaning forward she stood on the tips of her toes with her eyes closed. Together they stood hands pressed against each other. If only the glass was not there they would be able to feel each other's lips against one another.

Sadly this was their fate. Separated in time. Separated by worlds. Separated by a thin glass.

**The End**

_**Hey everyone, sorry this was repetitive and what not. I just felt like writing something. Lately I've been having this obsession with Legolas x Hermione. **_

_**This was just a quick write. Kinda like a doodle. **_

_**Anyways I do hope you enjoyed reading this. I may end up writing a long fanfic story of Legolas x Hermione. **_


End file.
